Edward's Bad Day
by alisalana
Summary: Who said that Ed never had a bad day? Let's see how Ed can handle his BAD DAY ever! This is my first fic.


Hiya guys! This is my first ever written fan fic so, go easy on me okay? This might not be good but it's my first try.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. They belongs to Hirumo Arakawa.

-------------------------------------------------

_**Ed's Bad Day**_

A short, 15 year old boy named Edward Elric, was walking down the street with his young, 14 year old brother, Alphonse Elric, who lost his body but Ed seal his soul inside a big solid suit of armor just in time. Ed lost one of his arm and one of his leg. Ed's golden braided blonde hair was bounding behind his long red jacket as he walked down the sidewalk. They was walking towards the Miltary for their _' Important Mission '_ from the Colonel Roy Mustang. As Ed was in deep thinking about the next insults to say towards the Colonel, Al heard a starnge noise, coming from the alley, and stopped short.

" _Meow. Meow. _" It was a scratchy, scary, spooky, sound. It was coming closer. And closer. And closer.

' You're not scared. You're not scared. You're not scared. ' He repeated over and over again as the sound came closer and closer. Al back away. He looked at the brick wall and saw the big shadow with big sharp fangs and hissing. You could see rats and cats run away for cover. Al felt his face drain color.

" Walking. I better start walking. " and started to walk away. He heard the sound again, closer and scratchy.

" Running. I better start running. " and started to run. He heard the sound even more closer.

" Going crazy! " He started to freak out and ran full speed ahead, knocking down an old lady, a dog who is about to go to the bathroom, and people who is in the way. Every one was starring down the street where Al ran off with fire tracks. He tripped and landed on something soft and short.

" You're heay! Get off me Al! " Ed scream as Al got up and helped his brother.

" Sorry brother. Something was making the noise that when like, "

" _Meow_. "

" Yeah like that, from th- " Al stopped and scream as he jump on top of Ed, which again, squishing Ed and having his have an large bump on his head. Something lick Al's horn and Al's eyes have hearts on them.

" A Kitty! " Al rose and hugged the kitty. The kitty was orange and has couple of black lines on his back.

" HELLO! YOU SQUISH ME AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SOME DAMN KITTY! " Ed scream as people stopped what they were doing and starring at the two brothers.

" Oh. Sorry brother. So can we keep him! " Al set on his puppy eyes and raise and kitty so Ed could see the kitty's big eyes. Ed gave the kitty a dead glare and he lick his face.

" Ewww! No way we're keeping that nasty kitty! He's just nasty and bad as milk! No! " Ed turned away and walk. Al caught up with him, setting the kitty on his large hand.

" But brother, I'll take care of him."

" No. "

" Please? "

" No. "

" Please? "

" No. "

" Please? "

" NO! How many times am I going to say it? No and that's final! " Ed stopped and turned towards his brother to look at the kitty. The kitty was licking his paws and suddenly...

" Ack! "

" Ewww! " Ed tried to wipe a wet furball which the kitty cough out. " Disgusting! "

They walked towards the Miltary. Ed, which is in a bad mood, and Al, playing with the kitty. They walked down the hallway and everybody in their office, looked out and saw Ed. They hold in their laugh and Ed gave them an dead glare which have the whole hallway clear and slience. He slam open the door which led to Colonel Roy Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeyes' office. They stepped inside the office and everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up. Armstrong, Fury, and Farman was starring at him with big, wide eyes and mouth wide open. Roy, Havoc, and Breda was laughing out loud, rolling on the floor, holding their sides. Riza looked away, blushing, with her head laying on her hands. Al eye's were dots and starring at him. The kitty, which Al named him Sir Dinkobark ( **A.N. **I don't know how to pronouce that name! ), ran up to Al's head, shaking. Ed stood there, not knowing why they were laughing at him.

" What! What's so funny! " Ed screamed as Hughes rushed in. He, also broke down laughing and pointing at him. " I demanded to **_know _**what so funny! "

Roy was the first one to stop laughing like a hyena. " Nice pink unicorns boxers, Ed. Or should I say Edwinda? " Everybody even laugh harder than ever. Ed looked down and saw _his_ boxers. It was pink unicorns everywhere. Ed could feel his face boiling with anger and embrassment. He searched for his pants and found that Riza's puppy, Black Hayate, was chewing on his pants and laying on it. He grabbed for his pants and saw there were pieces of his pants missing. He turned towards Black Hayate and found chewing on a big piece of his pants. He glared hard at the puppy. You could see smoke forming, coming out of his ears.

" Hughes, could you go and get Edwinda some pant so **_she_** can wear? "

" Sure Roy. I be back, _Edwinda_! " He was gone before Edwinda, I mean Ed, could jump him. He turned back towards the small group and glared hard. They slowly dropped their laughing and hung their head. Some was coughing. Roy was the first one to speak.

" Okay. " Grabbing everyone's attention towards the Colonel. " I'll have another meeting tomorrow morning. "

Everbody started to leave expect Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, and Sir Dinkobark. Hughes entered and gave Ed a small miltary pants.

" I can't find a smaller size for you. These pants might be too long for though. "

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! " Once again, you see smoke coming out of his ears. Everybody ducked for cover. Roy behind his desk, Riza behind her desk, Hughes under the long table where everybody had sat for their meeting, and Al and Sir Dinkobark in the closet. They look up and saw it was clear so, they stood up. Ed had his arm cross and the miltary pant was up to his armpit. Riza excuse herself so she can grab a cup of coffee.

" Well, anyway. I came Roy, to show you some new sets of pictures from my family album and of Elysia too. " Hughes keeps on blabbing on and on as he pull out two big books that is tall as Ed, out of no where.

" Where do you get those from? " Ed asks. Just as Hughes is about to answer that question, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross came in.

" Sorry to bother you but Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, somebody called you. It was your wife, Gracia. She said that Elysia is learning to walk and she took pictures of her. She also said come home quickly so you can... "

Hughes ran out of the room before Ross can finish the sentence. He almost knock Ross down and everyone was sticking out their head to see what was that but only felt strong gust of wind passing by.

" Hold on Elysia! Daddy's coming home! Just wait for me! " He was gone and he left car tracks on the wax floor of the hallway.

" Hey! I just wax the floor! "

" Well, Roy. I came by because you said you have an ' _important mission_ ' for me. " He said while he quote the words with his fingers.

" Okay. Here's your mission. " He handed Ed a red book instead of his usual file. " Your mission are explained in the first couple pages. Your mission will stop when you come across a page that wrote ' _Stop_ ' in big and red print. You are not to tell anyone about your mission because it's a special one. So I save this ' _Special _' mission forthe _special_ Edwinda- I mean Edward Elric. You also not to skip pages and this mission may take days. Once you're finish, come back and I will give a special treat. Good luck boys! "

Ed and Al walked out and shut the doors. Roy lean back on his chair and was about to relax until someone kicked the door open, which reveal Riza with two stacks of paperwork to be signed. Roy fell out of his chair and stood, pretending that that didn't happen.

" Here you go Sir. These needed to be signed and be done by today. " Riza dropped the tall stack on Roy's desk that reach to the ceiling. Riza dropped the other paperwork on her desk and flopped on her chair.

" This is going to be a long day. " She mutter and let out a sigh. Roy, however, stared at the stack with his mouth wide open. Reaching his pen, he grabbed a paperwork and start signing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Hi! I hope you guys like this fic so far. I working on the next chapter. It might not be good but please don't hurt me. hides for cover Please Review. I like to heard what all you have to say. Thank you! Bye for now! alisalana is out!


End file.
